


Made to be Broken

by Francowitch



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Age Swap, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Face-Sitting, Fluff and Smut, Flustered Shiro (Voltron), Galra Keith (Voltron), Kissing, Knotting, M/M, Mention of past relationship, Post-Break Up, Pre-Kerberos Mission, Rimming, Teasing, Time Travel, shiro has two arms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 10:36:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17424266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Francowitch/pseuds/Francowitch
Summary: Time travel is a risky thing, at the best of times, you can over shoot your goal and have to live a few months to even a couple of years before you can jump back. At worst you could cause major problems for the future by doing something to completely change the main timeline, creating a paradox that is a bitch to untangle.If it even could be untangled.There are a few rules when it comes to time travel. First, never travel back to somewhere familiar. It is too easy for you to be noticed if you bump into someone you know from your past. Second, never use time travel to better your personal gains. Third, whatever you do, do not try to adjust fixed points in time.In general it was pretty easy to keep to the rules, as the method of travelling back through time and space was rather restricted and monitored. But once in a while mistakes would happen, and some rules, as they say, are made to be broken.





	1. It's You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lavendori](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavendori/gifts).



> So on twitter there was this beautiful set of three images drawn by [Dawn ](https://twitter.com/applepieken) which you can find right [HERE ](https://twitter.com/applepieken/status/1084008393918955520) ... and of course despite having a bunch of deadlines over the next month, my punk ass muse was... dude... I need a fic written for these... 
> 
> So turned out that these images were inspired by a convo/thread by [Flustered Keith ](https://twitter.com/flusteredkeith) which you can find [HERE ](https://twitter.com/flusteredkeith/status/1084203413401812992) ... which they have awesomely allowed that anyone can write something for... so here it is... a three chaptered thing... (each chapter goes with one of the images from Dawn...) and it gets very smutty to the end... 
> 
> Thank you [Glimmerystarlight ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glimmerystarlight) for going over this! i appreciate it as always!

**Made to be Broken**

##  Chapter 1: It’s you

 

Time travel is a risky thing, at the best of times, you can over shoot your goal and have to live a few months to even a couple of years before you can jump back. At worst you could cause major problems for the future by doing something to completely change the main timeline, creating a paradox that is a bitch to untangle. 

If it even could be untangled.

There are a few rules when it comes to time travel. First, never travel back to somewhere familiar. It is too easy for you to be noticed if you bump into someone you know from your past. Second, never use time travel to better your personal gains. Third, whatever you do, do not try to adjust fixed points in time. 

In general it was pretty easy to keep to the rules, as the method of travelling back through time and space was rather restricted and monitored. But once in a while mistakes would happen, and some rules, as they say, are made to be broken.

 

* * *

 

Everytime felt so disorienting to Keith. The push and pull, the nothingness and then sudden lurch as the world came into view. This time was no different, save that Keith had a feeling that what he was doing would break every rule and law they had about travelling. He just had to do something, had to see him again and he only had a few days before he needed to be back. 

“Holy shit! I made it!” Keith exclaimed as he opened his eyes looking down at the figure who had caught his falling form. 

Dazzed and confused, a much younger version of Shiro looked up at the man who had just crashed into him. “What the… who?? How?”

Keith felt his chest tighten. It had been so long since he had seen Shiro like this. So young, whole, no scars. Neither the psychological or the physical. This was the Shiro of Keith’s past.

“When am I right now?”

“How,” Shiro asked again, clearly unable to comprehend what he was seeing.

“Shiro, focus man,” Keith snapped his fingers, “when is this? Also where are we? I don’t recognize this area.”

“Did you grow out your hair? What happened to your face?”

Keith rolled his eyes, “Listen, I look older cause I am, and don’t worry about this thing. I regret nothing as it brought me closer to someone important to me. Now could you answer for me?”

“We are at the Garrison. This would be the officer’s lounge.”

Keith looked around himself, sitting back, “Huh, that’s why I didn’t recognize it. I don’t think that this area was still standing by that time… anyway, we must be just a few months out from launch?”

“Uhh, do you uhh mind getting off me?” 

Keith looked down seeing how flustered and red Shiro was,  _ cute _ , before realizing that he was directly on the man’s crotch. He chuckled lightly, “Sorry about that. I guess I wasn’t really paying attention to my surroundings. Though, I’ve never known you to complain before.”

Shiro made a choked sound, his ears and neck brilliant in colour.

“Though,” Keith sighed, getting up off of Shiro, holding out a hand to the man on the ground, “I’m sure that the door isn’t locked and it would be a good idea that we get out of here to somewhere more private.”

Keith pulled up the hood on his Blades uniform, following Shiro silently as he lead them through the dark corridors of the Garrison. It didn’t take them long before Keith was starting to recognize just where he was. He remembered standing outside this door so often as a teen, hesitating to know at times, concerned that he would be disturbing Shiro while he was with his boyfriend. 

“Uhh Shiro,” Keith asked, “what about him?”

Shiro looked over to Keith confused, “Him? Oh, uhh,” Shiro blushed once again rubbing the back of his head, “yeah, there is no  _ him _ . He left me a couple of weeks ago when I uhh--”

Keith nodded, “You told him you were going to go on that mission didn’t you?”

“Yeah.” Shiro slowly opened the door, allowing Keith to step through first. 

Keith sighed as he looked around himself. It was just as he remembered. The blue-grey walls, the simple Garrison issued furniture, and touches of personal items that still screamed both Shiro and his previous boyfriend lived there. 

“Uhh sorry,” Shiro said sheepishly as he noticed the frame Keith was staring at was of him with his ex, smiling. “He uhh hasn’t picked up everything yet, and I haven’t had the chance to really clear it.”

Keith shrugged, smiling softly. “He was a big part of your life. You don’t have to pretend like it didn’t happen. I know better than anyone how much he meant to you.”

Shiro sighed, turning the photo on its face, “How is all of this possible?”

Keith shook his head, chuckling as he remembered a quote from an old Earth show, “Spoilers. You know,” Keith mused, “I believe that I’m older than you. You’re, what, twenty-two right now?”

Shiro nodded, “Twenty-three actually, why? How old are you?”

Keith leaned back, “Twenty-six almost twenty-seven. Shame I didn’t go a bit further back, it would have been fun to see if I could make teenage Takashi blush.”

“Ten years.” Shiro said softly his eyes raking across Keith’s face.

“Hmm?”

Shiro shook his head, “Sorry, I was just realizing that you are ten years older than, well, you.”

“It’s trippy right?” Keith pushed Shiro down on the sofa before climbing onto his lap, “I’ve always wanted to be able to do this to you. So many years I fantasized about doing just this.”

“Oh?”

Keith touched Shiro’s cheeks that were bright red and scar free, “So many times, laying in my bunk thinking of the most beautiful man who saved me from myself.”

Shiro made a choked sound, his eyes dilated. “Oh? You never said anything.”

“Would you listen to some punk teen?” Keith smirked, “Besides, you had someone, and I was not someone who would get between anyone, no matter how I felt. Having your friendship was enough for me at that time.”

Shiro swallowed, “And now?”

“Now I just want to be selfish,” Keith purred, “can I be selfish, Takashi?”

Shiro let out a moan like groan. Keith could feel his interest pressing against his groin. 

Keith began to rut against Shiro, leaning in to kiss the blushing man slowly. “Tell me if this is unwanted.”

Shiro wrapped his arms around the man on his lap, “While somewhat strange, it is definitely welcome.”

Keith grinned. This time their kiss was slow, sucking and nipping each other’s lips, tasting each other. Both men were moaning, Shiro’s fingers playing along the back of Keith’s outfit as though trying to find the opening. 

Keith wasn’t sure how far they were going to go when a hurried knock sounded at the front door.


	2. Was I Always This Annoying?

##  Chapter 2: Was I Always This Annoying?

 

Keith scrambled off of Shiro’s lap, vaguely remembering this moment.

“You have to answer the door.” Keith said with slight panic in his voice.

“What?” Shiro looked confused from Keith to the door where the knock sounded once more. 

“It’s me, I mean the other me.” Keith huffed, “Just, don’t tell him I’m here, cause…”

“Uhh okay,” Shiro nodded. He shrugged out of his officer’s jacket, throwing it to Keith as he stepped over to the door. “Hey, Keith? What brings you here so late?”

“Hi Shiro,” Keith could hear his younger self, so nervous. How did Shiro have no idea about this crush that was so painfully obvious.

“It’s late, don’t you have a flight exam in the morning?” Shiro asked patiently.

Young Keith snorted, “Like that will be any issue, you know I’m better than the rest of them.”

“What about Cadet Griffin?”

Keith couldn’t help to snort at hearing that, mimicked by the younger version making him clap his hands across his mouth.  _ Shit. _

“Shiro? Who was that?”

“W-w-who?” Shiro stammered, “What are you talking about, you’re probably just tired. Head back to your room.”

“No, Shiro, you’re hiding something.” Young Keith insisted.

Keith panicked, throwing Shiro’s jacket over his head and laying down to pretend that he was sleeping. 

“Wait! Keith! No!” Keith could hear the panic in Shiro’s voice.

“Oh? Who is this?” Young Keith asked his voice low. “ _ Holy shit Shiro! Don’t tell me this is your new boyfriend? _ ”

Keith could feel his heart pounding, between the overwhelming scent of Shiro’s jacket which was draped over his head to the thought that he might get caught right here by his own overly inquisitive self.  _ Holy fuck was he always this annoying and nosey? _

“Uhh, yes?” Shiro answered slowly, “Pease Keith, he is resting right now, could we do this later?”

“I want to know who caught your eye Shiro, just a little peek.” the young man whined. 

Keith could hear his younger self stepping closer to the sofa, he could feel his heart beating in his throat.  _ Oh god oh god oh god. _ Keith bit his lip as he felt the edge of the jacket lift up, letting in a little light.

“How about we go for a ride through the desert?” Shiro said his voice desperate, “Let’s leave him to rest. You and I can go racing through the canyon, sound good?”

“Hell yeah! I’m so beating you this time old man!” 

Keith let out the breath he was holding as the jacket fell back into place and he could hear his younger self running out of the room.

“Yeah right,” Shrio called out, “I’ll just be a moment, I need to change.”

Keith could hear the faint ‘kay’ that was thrown back.

“He’s gone,” Shiro let out a heavy sigh as he shut the door to his room, “err you’re gone. I guess?”

Keith threw off the jacket that covered him, his breathing heavy. “Oh my god, I thought I would never leave!”

Shiro coughed covering the chuckle.

“What?”

“Nothing, uhh your hair, just…” Shiro hesitated.

“Bah!” Keith waved Shiro off, “Just go, and don’t you dare let him beat you.”

Keith fixed his hair, flushing as he watched Shiro. The scent from Shiro still surrounded him like a halo. It wasn’t long before Shiro was ready to go, and he hesitated by the door.

“Are you sure I should go? I feel like I should--”

Keith pointed at Shiro, “Go, have fun. This was one of the best nights in my memory, don’t let me down now. I’ll still be here when you return, trust me.”

“Always.”

Keith watched as Shiro stepped out the door, leaving Keith alone in the room. Keith fell back on the sofa, pressing Shiro’s coat to his face to breathe in his scent. No matter how many years had passed, Shiro always smelt the same. Warm, comforting. Home. 

It was a scent that went straight to Keith’s cock, arousing him immediately. Keith looked around himself. He knew he had a few hours before Shiro would be back. Swiftly Keith went to the door to ensure it was locked before going back to the sofa. He felt bad doing this, but at the same time, after all of the flirting and all of the kisses earlier, he needed some kind of release, his hard cock that pressed against the fabric of his uniform only punctuating that thought.

 

* * *

 

It was several hours later that Shiro came back, feeling happy that he had gone out with Keith. Racing through the canyons and staring at the stars with someone who was quickly becoming his best friend had helped a lot. He told Keith all about the mission to Kerberos and his worries. Unlike his ex, Keith encouraged him to follow his dreams and said that he would be there when he returned. The whole thing made Shiro feel lighter, better. 

What had completely seemed to fade from memory was the much older version of Keith who was sprawled on his sofa. That reality came crashing down around him as he walked into his room, tossing the dusty goggles onto the side table. Curled around his Officer’s jacket was a much larger form of the young man he had just been with.

How the hell did he forget?

In fact, why was it that the moment he was out of the room it was as though all memories had vanished until he saw Keith again. Until he had stepped into this room and saw him lying there, it was as though outside of this moment in time, this older version just did not exist. Even Keith, who was always full of questions, not a thing further from him once they were alone. And that would have been a prime moment for Keith to ask. Hell he had even asked what the ex had thought, if that was the real reason why they were now exes.

Shiro yawned, unable to help as sleep was slowly pushing at him to go lay down. Not wanting to get Keith dirty, Shiro went for a quick shower, washing the grime of his ride from his body before going to carry Keith to the bedroom. It wasn’t too strange, given what they had been doing just prior. They were both adult males, and sleeping on the bed was far better for Keith than sleeping on the sofa. At least that was the rationale that he gave to himself as he scooped up the older version of Keith.

Tomorrow morning they would talk, tomorrow there could be some answers. Shiro tucked Keith into the bed with a sigh before crawling in on the other side, whispering a night to Keith with a sigh.


	3. New Boyfriend?

##  Chapter 3: New Boyfriend?

 

Keith woke to the sound of someone in the kitchen, the soft domestic sounds of home. He groaned, rolling over in the bed.  _ Wait _ . Keith sat up, looking around him. When did he end up in bed?  Keith slipped from between the covers and padded through the room, following the scent of coffee. 

“Oh,” Shiro turned at the sound of Keith entering the room, “I was going to bring this to the bedroom.”

Keith smiled, “You only have to ask and I will happily go into any bedroom with you.”

Shiro sputtered, his face going crimson, which Keith enjoyed so much.

“So,” Keith stepped in beside Shiro, taking a mug with one hand, the other playing along Shiro’s chin, “I’m your new boyfriend huh?”

Shiro let out a whimper sound, “W-w-what? S-stop it Keith.”

Keith snorted, “I remember you being a lot cooler than this Shiro.”

“I am cool…” 

Keith chuckled, “Easy there cowboy. Don’t worry, I’m just teasing. I know you had to say something to explain me to, well, me. Sorry I fell asleep before you got back.”

“That’s umm okay.”

“One thing though,” Keith looked over the brim of his mug as he took a sip, “I don’t remember falling asleep on the bed. How did I get there?”

Shiro coughed, rubbing the back of his neck, which was now also a pretty shade of pink. “I, uhh, carried you there.”

Keith smiled draining his mug. “Do you have plans for today or are you off?”

“I can be off.”

“Good,” Keith put the empty mug into the sink, stealing one of the pieces of slightly over cooked bacon from the plate where they were draining. “I’m going to go steal your shower. Mind getting the catch in the back for me?”

“Of course.” Shiro replied nervously.

Keith pulled up the hood and his hair facing his back to Shiro, “It’s just under the cowl section.”

It took him a few moments, Keith could feel the way Shiro’s fingers trembled along the zipper, slowly pulling it down exposing Keith’s skin. There was a slight gasp, which Keith imagined was likely at the sight of scars which decorated his otherwise pale skin.

“Thanks. I can finish this on my own.”

Shiro’s fingers didn’t leave Keith’s back. “Does it-- did it hurt?”

Keith smiled softly, turning to face Shiro, “Each other is a memento of something, and I regret none of them as they have always meant keeping you and everyone safe. We can talk more about it later.”

Shiro nodded, barely even reacting as Keith gently kissed his cheek.

 

* * *

The shower had felt divine to Keith after the travelling and the long day beforehand. He stepped out of the bathroom, a cloud of steam following him out, only a towel wrapped around his waist. Keith went to the bedroom, sifting through Shiro’s dresser until he found a familiar black shirt that smelt most like Shiro. Despite his new height he was still smaller and the shirt hung on him and was low enough that it didn’t matter that he didn’t have boxers that he could wear underneath it. 

Shiro was still in the kitchen, plating some breakfast. “I heard the water stop, I have a plate--oh my god Keith what are you wearing?”

Keith grinned at the way Shiro’s eyes widened, his face going crimson all over again. “I think you might become permanently red if we keep going this way.”

“I-uhh-shit…”

Keith chuckled, “You think that breakfast can wait a little bit longer? I have a different craving I am hoping to fill, if you are up to the task, Takashi?”

Shiro let out a whimper-like moan as his eyes dropped to the hem that Keith was slowly lifting. Mindlessly he put the plate laden with breakfast foods on the counter before walking over to Keith and pulling the older man into the bedroom. 

Keith grinned, wrapping his arms around Shiro and jumping up so Shiro could catch him. Shiro moaned feeling the weight of Keith in his arms, the way he seemed to fit so perfectly. They kissed deeply, Keith grinding against Shiro as he was carried into the bedroom. Keith sighed against Shiro’s lips as he was placed on the bed, allowing the younger man to step away only so he could get the lube that they needed, chuckling at his eager return. 

“Why are you grinning?” Shiro asked, a smile on his own face.

“I guess I just never thought I would be able to have you like this,” Keith said, feeling elated as he looked into the untroubled eyes of his lover, “I’m very happy right now.”

“Did something happen to me in the future?” Shiro asked, his motions careful and slow.

“So many things,” Keith responded his eyes getting glassy, “but I wouldn’t change it for the world, cause it is all you.”

Shiro brushed his hand along Keith’s face, tracing over the scar which reached almost to his eye. Keith shut his eyes, that he could feel flesh where it had been metal for so long was alien and yet comforting.

“Can you tell me about any of it? Can you tell me about this?”

Keith pulled Shiro down to him, kissing him gently, “I would, but I don’t want to change anything that could stop this moment from happening.”

Shiro didn’t understand, but at the same time didn’t want to upset the older man. “Are you sure about this then?”

Keith chuckled low, taking Shiro’s right hand and placing it against his leaking erection, “Does this tell you anything?”

Shiro moaned, his hand wrapping around the thick shaft, stroking it firmly. Shiro went to remove the shirt to only have Keith’s push his hands away.

“No, don’t.”

Shiro looked to Keith, “Why?”

“I’m scarred Shiro, I’m not beautiful or unblemished.”

“That is where you are wrong, Keith,” Shiro kissed Keith’s neck, “you are beautiful, in all of your forms. Even with the marks, they are part of you. How can you not be the most beautiful man in my arms?”

Keith moaned, aquiessing to Shiro as he went to lift the hem once more, assisting him in taking off the far too large shirt. He closed his eyes, turning his face away, not wanting to see the pity and concern which he was sure to see in Shiro’s eyes. 

“Open your eyes,” Shiro spoke, his voice low with the hint of command that made Keith shiver.

Keith opened his eyes, his face still turned away.

“Look to me,” Shiro commanded once more, squeezing Keith making him startle slightly.

Slowly Keith turned his head, his violet eyes reminding Shiro of the scared younger version who he had raced only a few hours before. 

“You are beautiful.” Shiro repeated, kissing Keith full on the lips. “I will show you just how beautiful you are.”

Keith sighed as Shiro worked his way down, kissing every scar, every mark on Keith’s body. He didn’t ask where they came from, or look at Keith in pity. This was worship. He worked his way down carefully, giving attention to every inch of skin. Keith let out a gasp when Shiro wrapped his hand around his cock once more, his mouth ghosting over the tip. 

“Is there something you want, Keith?” Shiro teased as he stared up at Keith.

“Anything you want to do with me, I’m very much in favour for.”

Keith cried out as Shiro wrapped his mouth around the dripping erection in front of him. The way he languidly took Keith’s cock all the way to the base and back up, his motions slow at first, then picking up speed. Keith could feel the tip hitting the back of Shiro’s throat with each thrust. Keith ran his fingers through Shiro’s hair, his blunt nails scratching along the bristle of his undercut. Keith whimpered as he watched Shiro’s own fingers move behind himself. Gently opening his own entrance as he sucked down Keith making him nice and slick.

“Turn around,” Keith said, his voice hoarse.

Shiro pulled off of Keith, his eyes glazed, “What?”

“If you want me to fuck you, let me do the honours of opening you up.”

Shiro’s face went brilliant red.

“Have you never had someone do this for you?”

Shiro shook his head, “No, uhh.”

“Don’t tell me this is a first, you had a--”

“He didn’t like doing that,” Shiro looked down, “I’ve only used toys on myself in that uhh, way.”

Keith licked his lips, “So you’re telling me that I get to have the first taste of Takashi.”

Shiro groaned, “I think you just got harder at that.”

“I know I did.” Keith chuckled, “Come sit on my face, baby, let me take care of you.”

Shiro moaned as he shifted his position, placing the lube at an easier distance for Keith. Carefully Shiro placed his knees on either side of Keith’s face, one hand on the older man’s chest to make it easier to balance himself. 

“Is that good?” Shiro asked.

Keith moaned seeing the sight before him, Shiro’s hole already glistening from the lube that he had used with his fingers earlier. “Oh yes, I’m perfect right now.”

Shiro cried out as Keith licked a wet line along his ass, rocking back as Keith licked around his rim and pressed past the tight ring. Shiro whined and cried as Keith sloppily ate out his ass. The pleasurable pressure and sting as Keith added in a finger, stretching his hole carefully, all the while his own cock was being left untouched. 

“Oh god, Keith.” Shiro whined, “I’m s’close.”

Keith drew back his head slightly, his breath heavy. “Yeah? Going to cum with just my mouth on your ass?”

Shiro gasped as Keith went back to sucking and fingering him. It wasn't long before Keith found Shiro’s prostate, the first time he brushed the cluster of nerves hearing the younger man cry out and whine. Wanting more Keith thrusted his fingers in more, ensuring to hit that same spot over and over until he felt Shiro tighten around him and the warm wet splatter as he came across Keith’s chest. Shiro’s thighs were shaking after his release, his body feeling heavy but still wanting more. 

Keith pulled his fingers from inside of Shiro allowing him to move. Shiro moaned as he watched Keith run his fingers through the mess and lick each finger with relish. “Now how would you like me Takashi?”

Shiro whimpered hearing his name over and over from Keith’s mouth was almost too much, “I want to see you.”

“You always have me,” Keith said softly taking his position between Shiro’s open legs. 

Both men moaned as Keith pressed into Shiro, carefully he thrusted inside. Keith was so much bigger than any toy that Shiro had used before, the way his body stretched around him though it was as though they were made for each other. Keith murmured in Shiro’s ear, reminding him to breath and what a good boy he was. Encouraging him to relax in order to take him all the way inside. Shiro could feel his own cock filling up once more, twitching against his stomach as Keith slowly dragged out and thrusted back inside him. A slow pace, allowing Shiro to feel every inch, and adjust to the size and sting of the stretch. 

Slow at first, then picking up speed, each time Keith got a little bit deeper, pulling new sounds from the man below him. Shiro’s fingers searched for Keith’s their digits twining together, interlocking. Never in his years with his previous partners has he ever felt this way, Shiro would have been alright if they could just do this for all time. 

“Kiss me.” Shiro begged his eyes locked on Keith.

Keith growled, leaning forward and kissing Shiro full on the lips. He moaned as they tasted each other, salt and musk mixing together. Keith felt as Shiro tightened around him, the whining like moan as he came for the second time just from his ass and untouched, hot cum mixing with the cold that was between them adding to the mess. Keith thrust harder into Shiro showing off his Galra stamina as his pace never faltered. 

Keith could feel his knot starting to grow, Shiro gasped underneath him. Keith pulled back so that the bulb wouldn’t catch inside, not wanting to completely scare the man. 

“What is that?” Shiro asked his eyes wide.

Keith blushed, “I found out over the years I’m part another species and we knot.”

“Like dogs?”

“Uhh, sort of.” Keith could feel the knot deflating slightly.

“Would it hurt?” Shiro asked shyly.

Keith shivered, “Do you realize what you are asking from me?”

Shiro pulled himself up so that his lips were by Keith’s ears, “I want you to fill me up with your knot inside.”

Keith moaned, thrusting deep inside Shiro once more, this time allowing the knot to inflate. Shiro cried as the bulb expanded and locked inside of him. Keith made shallow thrusts as he came, his hot release filling Shiro’s insides, enough that his abdomen began to bulge out slightly.

“I love you,” Keith moaned.

Shiro wrapped his arms around Keith holding him close, “I love you too.”

They stayed locked together like this for a while, Keith having shifted their position so that it was more comfortable for them both. Lazily they kissed each other, fingers tracing each other’s body as though trying to memorize every last inch. 

“Can I ask you something?” Shiro asked between kisses.

Keith chuckled, “Of course, I mean it isn’t like I’m going anywhere soon.”

“You are real right? I mean this isn’t just a dream is it?”

Keith sighed, “Going for the hard one right from the start. Well I told you that I was from the future, and that is true.”

“Then why do I forget you exist the moment I’m not with you?”

“That is just part of the machine,” Keith bit his lip, “part of how I am able to come back in time, to do this jump. And other jumps like this. The easiest way for us to not be discovered is to be easily forgotten like we were never there to begin with.”

“You are leaving here too eventually won’t you?”

“Yes.”

“Soon?”

Keith nodded, “Yes, I’m sorry. As is, I kind of broke a few rules, but it was worth it to see your face again.”

“You say that,” Shiro shook his head, “is it the launch? Does something go wrong? Am I dead?”

Keith kisses Shiro trying to calm him, “Hush, no you aren’t dead. I forget how young you are right now. The launch, was a success, and oh there is so much about it, but I can’t tell you anything in case you remember later. Just things happen that set so much else into motion, things that need to happen.”

Keith felt his knot deflate, his cock slipping from inside of Shiro, cum following in its wake. 

Shiro sighed, “I don’t want to go.”

Keith chuckled, “Don’t lie, this is your dream. Go, be great. No matter what happens, I will be there, be it at home, on the sidelines or by your side. Always rooting for you.”

“How will I remember though?” Shiro nuzzled against Keith.

“You know me,” Keith chuckled, “I mean sure right now I’m just a bratty teenager, but I grow up. And you are such a big part of that. I need you, I always need you.”

Shiro sighed, “I just don’t want to forget this.”

“It’s okay, I will remember for us both, and when the time comes. When I am this age for you once more, you will remember everything. I promise.”

“Really?” 

“Promise.”

There was a pause then Shiro hit Keith. 

“Ow! What was that for?”

“That is for making me wait ten years.”

“Sorry,” Keith grumbled, “I didn’t invent the damn machine. Go yell at a Holt about the way this shit works.”

“I promise I will the moment I remember this at least.”

Keith chuckled, “That will be a fun conversation, please let me watch when that happens.”

“Deal.”

“Let’s clean up then ret a bit.” Keith spoke softly, “Tomorrow is a big day, you are taking me to the launch site.”

“No I’m taking, wait, yes, you.”

Keith chuckled, “I love getting you all flustered. It’s a rare sight.”

 

* * *

Together they spent the day caring for each other, wrapped up in each other’s arms. By the early morning light Shiro woke up to an empty bed with the remnants of what felt like a very beautiful dream and only a vague memory of the day before. 

Years pass and things happen…

 

* * *

**_Ten Years (and a few months give or take) Later_ …**

 

“Damnit Keith!” Shiro came storming into their bedroom where Keith was undressing from his last mission.

“Uhh, hi nice to see you too after such a long mission.” Keith responded wondering where the upset was.

“If I hadn’t hit you then I would hit you right now.”

Keith’s eyes widened then crinkled as he started to laugh, “Ahh, your memories are back! Nice!”

“What the actual fuck Keith.”

“Language Takashi.”

“No seriously,” Shiro shook his head then moving closer and lowering his voice, “what if they come after you for that stunt? You could get court martialed for that! And why did you make me think that I was dead or not with you, we are married for god’s sake.”

“Well for one, Pidge helped.” Keith shrugged, “As did mom and Kolivan. So I doubt I will come up on any charges. Two, I couldn’t spoil the surprise. I really loved how you asked me out the first time, and the way you proposed. Like hell I was gonna spoil that. It's called adding myster Shiro.”

“What difference would it have made if I forget everything anyway the moment you left.”

Keith shrugged, “Listen, I love Pidge like a strange gremlin sister who is a genius at everything mechanical. But there is still always a chance of things not going exactly as planned, and what if you remembered something and then paradox occured? What then? Are you mad at me?”

“Never,” Shiro pulled Keith into a tight embrace, “so was that your last mission?”

Keith blushed, tilting his neck to show off the still brilliant purple bruise that had been made by Shiro’s past self. “Maybe.”

Shiro groaned, all of the memories flooding back, that he was feeling jealous of his own damn self was ridiculous and yet here they were. “Get to bed this minute.”

Keith’s eyes widened as he let out a purr-like sound, “Yes Admiral.”

“I still have to yell at Pidge, but that is going to have to wait until later.”

“Can I watch?”

“If you have the energy after,” Shiro smirked, “of course, I did promise.”

Keith melted against Shiro, pulling him in for a deep kiss, “Mmm, still my favourite.”

“Oh yeah? Younger me doesn’t win?”

“It’s all you babe,” Keith smiled, “I love every inch, every version, every part that is you.”

Shiro hummed in pleasure, “I can certainly live with that.”

“One thing I will miss though.”

“Oh?” Shiro cocked his eyebrow curious what his young husband had to say.

“You blushed so damn easily back then.”

Shiro chuckled, “Joy of youth and innocence I guess.”

“I guess I will just have to work harder then.”

Shiro kissed Keith, “I look forward to it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos feeds my muse!
> 
> You can find me on Twitter and Pillowfort for more fics and chatter! My asks/DMs are always open!  
> [@francowitch ](https://twitter.com/francowitch)  
>   
> [francowitch's pillowfort ](https://pillowfort.io/francowitch)  
> 


End file.
